farversefandomcom-20200213-history
Toishima
Toishima, officially the Empire of Toishima (遠い島の帝国 Tōi shima no teikoku, literally "The Empire of the Far Island"), is a constitutional monarchy in the Ares Sector, within the web of dead systems known as the Dead Ring. The Empire of Toishima covers 12 star systems and consists of 39 planets and 74 moons, some of which are inhabitable. Most of the planets have at least a small human presence on them, while several but not all of the moons have been colonised. Toishima has a large population of 150 billion, all of which are human. It is not known to include any sentient alien species at all. Toishima was one of the first nations to secede from the preceding Human Alliance, which controlled much of the Ares Sector until several centuries ago. After major disagreements with a neighbour, one of the first Galactic Wars was kicked off by part of the Human Alliance invading several adjacent systems. Galactic War One resulted in the creation of the Dead Zone, a large web of barren star systems surrounding the Toishiman Imperial Space. As one of the first civilisations to break away from the Human Alliance, Toishima has had a large amount of time to build up their forces and repair their own worlds, and currently maintains a powerful hold on all of the worlds within Imperial Space. Toishima is ruled by a constitutional monarchy where the Emperor has little power at all. The present Emperor is Ikari, while the Prime Minister is Tadachi Asano. Toishima is known to accept the Omega Accords, and has accordingly removed all of its potentially planet-destroying weapons from its arsenal. Even so, Toishima uses a large amount of nuclear technology for both weapons and domestic use. Etymology The English name of Toishima comes directly from the Romanization of the Japanese word for Toishima, "遠い島" (Tōi shima). This means "Far Island", and was the name of the original colony that was founded by colonists of the Human Alliance many centuries ago. Toishima is lso known as Dai Toishima Teikoku (大遠い島帝國), meaning "the Empire of Great Toishima". This is mainly used in the Imperial Military and for formal functions. Today, Toishima (遠い島) or Toishima-koku (遠い島国) is commonly used, while Toishima no Teikoku (遠い島の帝国), meaning "the Empire of Toishima", is reserved for more formal functions. Toishiman people refer to themselves as Shimajin (島人) and to their language as Toishima Nihongo (遠い島日本語), or just Nihongo (日本語). The normal way for one to address a person from Toishima would be as a "Toishiman" (Plu. Toishimans) or a "Shimanese" (Plu. Shimanese). It is considered very rude to misaddress a person, such as by calling the person merely a part of the denonym (E.g. "Toishi", "Toi" etc.). History Interior Government and Politics Toishima is a constitutional monarchy where the power of the Emperor is very limited. He is a ceremonial figurehead, defined in the constitution as the symbol of the state and the people. Empire-spanning power is mainly held by the Prime Minister and the Imperial Cabinet, which are the highest authorities in the entire state. Ikari is the current Emperor of Toishima. Toishima's legislature is the Imperial Council, a bicameral parliamentary system based on the capital world of Fushiginasekai. The Imperial Lower Council is made up of 890 seats while the Upper Council is made up of 340 seats. The Prime Minister of Toishima is the head of government and is appointed by the Emperor after being selected by the Council from among its members. The Prime Minister is the head of the Cabinet and appoints and dismisses the Ministers of State. The Prime Minister is the highest authority in the entire state, bar the Emperor. Although the Prime Minister is formally appointed by the Emperor, the Constitution of Toishima explicitly requires the Emperor to appoint whoever is designated by the Council. The government of Toishima is nominally a unified system known as the Imperial Administration. In practice, however, it is more like a union of various member states which in turn have their own member states. Each star system has its own Council representatives, and has its own council as well. Each planet also has its own council, which is usually presented as a union or alliance of various large administrative states, known as Provinces. These provinces may be further divided into smaller adminnistrative states, depending on the province leadership, and is considered a semi-autonomous body, responsible for its own production and survival needs. These provinces may be compared to the nation-states of ancient Earth in terms of size, function and capabilities. Intergalactic Relations and Military See also: Imperial Toishiman Navy, Imperial Toishiman Army The Toishiman government is open to foreigners arriving for trade and other purposes. The Toishiman government tries to maintain neutral or at most good relations with nearby civilisations, though they tend to prefer to keep to themselves. As a sign of goodwill, however, the Toishiman leadership have ccepted the Omega Accords and have removed all weapons of mass destruction- in the modern sense of the word- from their arsenals. The Imperial Military is split into three main forces, the Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy and the various Provincial Armies. T he Imperial Toishiman Army (ITA) is responsible for all planetary action by the Imperial Military. Consisting of millions of personnel and vehicles, the Army also includes the Army Air Corps and the Bluewater Navy, which maintains sea-borne forces. The Army is typically the branch that gets hit the hardest, losing thousands of troops in various campaigns against alien forces. Even so, morale is high within Army ranks, with many being proud of being a member of such a large force. Imperial Army troops are recruited from volunteers on the various planets, usually from Provincial or Planetary Army troops. The Imperial Toishiman Navy (ITN) is responsible for all space-borne offensive and defensive actions undertaken by the Imperial Military. Consisting of millions of personnel and thousands of starships, the Imperial Navy prides itself as the ones who transport and support the Imperial Army during their conquests. The Imperial Navy is typically the ones who first engage the enemy, but does not take as many losses as the Army due to the widely different nature of their brand of warfare. The Navy also operates the Special Naval Landing Force, or SNLF, which are marines. These men are trained in boarding actions and space-ground combat, as well as urban combat. The SNLF typically operates almost the same equipment as the Army. Provincial Armies are the privately-run armies of the various provinces. While some planetary governors choose to organise all Armies into one Planetary Army for added defense, many governors- especially in the more developed worlds- allow their subsidiary provinces to handle their own defense. Provincial or Planetary Armies tend to lack much standardisation, and typically use weapons and vehicles produced locally. As much of the military production in the Empire is already standardised, this makes Provincial or Planetary Armies different from the Imperial Army only in size, name and appearance. The Imperial Toishiman Army uses mostly ballistic weapons, though plasma-coated energy "lasers" are also used. The Imperial Navy uses a lot of missiles and railguns, as well as lasers for both short and long-range weapons. Economy 'Exports' Toishima has a large intergalactic export market and produces all manners of consumer goods such as electronics, terrestrial vehicles, chemicals, polymers, metals, spacecraft and food products. A large portion of the surplus agricultural produce amongst the Empire's worlds is sold to other civilisations as high-quality foodstuff. Toishima also has a large mining industry based on moons, asteroids and planets. Imports Toishima's main imports are food (particularly meats), raw materials, fossil fuels, chemicals, machinery and equipment, as well as non-essential foreign goods like luxury food and products. Tax on imported goods is moderately low, depending on the type of product, making foreign trading easier. Science and technology While Toishima is nowhere near the foremost nation in the field of scientific research, it does possess a large scientific and technological base, with over 500,000 researchers throughout the country enjoying a ¥99.7 billion research and development budget. Toishima's scientific community focuses particularly on technology, machinery and biological research. Toishima also pioneers in areas including electronics, machinery, earthquake and tsunami defenses, chemicals and semiconductors. The Toishima Aerospace Agency (TAA) is Toishima's space agency. It carries out research on space, planetary and aviation technologies, as well as the development of rockets and satellites. The TAA is responsible for all space exploration and aeronautics research in Toishima, and maintains 14 permanent satellites in space- 8 communications satellites, 3 weather satellites, 3 military satellites and 1 space telescope. Non-permanent test satellites are also occasionally launched. The first Toishiman person in space was Lieutenant Yuki Onoda, who carried out her first manned spaceflight in 2004. She was followed by 15 other individuals. Since 2004, Toishima has carried out 25 human spaceflights. Toishima possesses three spaceports and several smaller research and development areas. The Yamashima Space Center in northern Hotado is the largest complex and also acts as one of the main laboratories and storage areas for the TAA. The Ishimura Space Center in the Southern Island of Tanegajima is smaller than the Yamashima Space Center and acts as a spaceport and storage area. The smallest spaceport in Toishima is the Emperor Tojohito Space Center in Yama Colonial Province, which only carries out launches. It is responsible for 40% of all space launches due to its relatively clear location and proximity to the equator. Notable companies Companies *Yashida Zaibatsu **Yashida Banking Union **Third Imperial National Bank **Fuji Bank **Heisei Yashida Life Insurance **Yashida Fire and Marine Insurance Company **Yashida Outer Space Insurance Company *Mizui Zaibatsu **Mizui & Co **Mizui Chemicals **Mizui Land Development **Mizui Mining and Smelting Co. **Mizui Land Transportation Co. **Sukimoto-Mizui Financial Group **Sukimoto-Muzui Trust Holdings **Wansen Industries **Toishima Steel *Sukimoto Zaibatsu **Sukimoto Corporation **Toishima Electronics Corporation **Sukimoto Chemicals **Sukimoto Electric Industries **Sukimoto Heavy Industries **Sukimoto Metal Industries **Sukimoto Mining Industries **Sukimoto-Mizui Financial Group **Sukimoto-Muzui Trust Holdings **Sukimoto-Osaka Polymers Co. *Takaoka Zaibatsu **Takaoka Corporation **Takaoka Chemical Holdings **Takaoka Electric **Takaoka Heavy Industries **Takaoka Logistics **Takaoka Estates **Takaoka Materials **Takaoka Motors **Asashi Window and Viewport Paneling Co. **Konban Breweries **Kanon *Howa *Gomusubi Heavy Industries *Kurikara Robotics *Kanegawa Industries *Shirada Shipworks *Nishi-Osaka Steel *Kawazaki Heavy Industries *Nagajima Aerospace Engineering *Fugaku Heavy Industries *Fujikawa-Hareshiba *Sasebo Shipworks *Fumitsu Electronics *Hijikata Advanced Systems *Onoda Corporation *Nagama Dojo Demographics A Technology Toishima has a large tally of technological achievements, well surpassing several other human nations and some alien nations. Both its civilians and the military are well provided with advanced technology that is both efficient, reliable, and durable, three traits that are widely known anywhere Toishiman equipment is used. This technology is highly advanced, but is also highly traditional with what could have once been called "oriental" motifs and aesthetics. Anti-gravity and artificial gravity have been invented along with the discovery of rich deposits of an anti-magnetic material on many of the Empire's worlds. Those that are not habitable are strip-mined for these metals, and efforts are being made to synthesize them. Roads are filled with fragments of this metal, as are the bottoms of hover vehicles, allowing them to zip around at high speeds, albeit on certain roads only. Space platforms are widespread, tethered to the surface of planets by strong cables, or just left to orbit on their own. Massive orbital rings serve as shipyards and berths on the more populated planets, while the even more populated ones would have residences on such platforms, due to the severe restrictions on city area sizes. Battle platforms serve as defenses bristling with guns and shields; as well as missile-launching satellites and fighter-launching carrier stations. Military-wise, Toishima continues relying on tried-and-tested ballistic weapons. These are commonly augmented with various technological innovations, such as adding Yuki-Nagaku crystal lattices to missiles to allow them to survive the heat of atmospheric reentry. New weapons are being developed all the time, with the most recent addition to the Toishiman arsenal being the enigmatic, powerful Wave-Force Particle Cannon. A large amount of nuclear weapons are used for combat, both in and out of space, as well as powerful lasers and generic cannons. Unreliable sources detail certain research into mind and psionic weapons, including an unconfirmed report of a machine known only as a Psionic Decimator. What this does is unknown, though through its name alone one can easily extrapolate certain information. Society and Culture Toishiman society is heavily stratified in an unspoken, complex system that would seem extremely aged and inflexible to the unobservant outsider, if they even notice the subtle system of gestures, body language and language use at all. This is a system that dates back to ancient times, and involves a certain degree of subservience and self-effacement that is difficult to express or explain. It is largely centered around the respect for elders and those in a higher position than oneself, as well as controlling ones external emotions to some extent. Familial bonds and ancestry are extremely important to Toishiman society, and respect for elders and ancestors are extremely important. These is much emphasis placed on history and following traditional principles, and the history of Toishima is studied closely by students of all levels. Toishima's traditionalist culture can be seen in their building forms, some of which look like modernized versions of ancient castles and temples, or have interior aesthetics that hark back to the age of feudal lords. This is also evident in the military, where mass-produced swords are standard-issue for front-line soldiers. Toishiman military culture is another odd and antiquated system that involves the ideas of "the way of the warrior", with a complex code of conduct both on and off the battlefield that have permeated throughout the Empire, affecting both civilian and military walks of life. This code of conduct emphasizes the honour of ones family and self above all other things, as well as fighting to the best of ones ability. This results in highly loyal and devoted and to some extent suicidal soldiers. The most extreme example of this is the veneration of the Emperor as a living god, infallible and unquestionable. This is theorized by outside scholars to have evolved over time from an earlier form of respect for the man as a military leader. As a result of these societal conventions, the people of Toishima tend to view themselves as the ultimate force amongst the scattered human nations, the force that would reunite all of the nations under a popular concept called the "Greater Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere", a trade and military alliance involving all human nations with Toishima and her closest allies at the helm. They are also xenophobic, with attitudes to foreigners ranging from stiff handshakes to cold business practices to launching missiles on sight. They tend to view foreigners as barbaric, uncultured people who do not understand the basic manners utilized in Toishiman culture. Despite this, however, outsiders who have managed to learn these manners and have integrated themselves well into society are viewed with great respect and admiration, as well as a certain amount of curiosity. Toishima is not known to be anti-alien but is indeed highly human-centric. A respect for nature and planets is encouraged amongst the Toishiman people, in order not to repeat the mistakes of the ancient human world as understood by their scholars. Under the Constitution of Toishima, no ecumenopolis are permitted, and strict zoning laws enforce large tracts of land to be either agrarian land or free land for wildlife. Indoor gardens are a common sight in cities, buildings and even in military starships. These may range from intricate rock gardens to small and simple pond gardens to large and complex forest gardens. The main language of Toishima is a known as Yama-go, a semi-static tongue that has remained largely the same for several centuries already, changing only in name occasionally. Minority languages such as local dialects and the two languages known as the Zainichi Tongues- Kanko-go and Chuko-go- are also spoken throughout as second or third languages. Notably, Kanko-go is starting to gain popularity amongst the Yama-ji population as a third language. Star Systems The Empire of Toishima encompasses nine star systems, divided into five defensive sectors. Each defensive sector has a Navy battlefleet assigned to it for defensive purposes, and typically covers two systems each. 'Toishima' This star system is the official capital of the Empire. Orbiting an average-sized star, three out of the five planets in this system are habitable. It was the first star system to be colonised, and was once known as the Toishima Colony by the Human Alliance. As the only Special Defense System, it has an entire battlefleet (The Grand Imperial Fleet) assigned to its defense. The capital of the Toishima System is Fushiginasekai. *'System Classification:' Shihon/SH *'Sector:' Toishima (Central) *'System Population:' *'System Capital:' Grand Toishima Imperial Capital Metropolitan Area, Fushiginasekai 'Koukyo' A rocky planet too close to the star for life to exist on its surface. Some say that there is a secret space-borne prison for extremely dangerous enemies of the state orbiting the planet. *'Type:' Uninhabitable World *'Diameter:' 1,308 km *'Classification:' SH-6 *'General Climate:' Extremely Hot *'Natural Satellites:' 0 *'Day Length:' 7 Standard Hours *'Orbital Period:' 262 Local Days *'Seas:' N/A *'Population:' N/A *'Provinces:' N/A *'Capital:' N/A 'Hakyo' Another rocky planet with a thick atmosphere that cannot support life. As with these planets, some claim that there is a secret vault on the surface where the Administration stores its files and hidden wealth. *'Type:' Uninhabitable World *'Diameter:' 3,260 km *'Classification:' SH-5 *'General Climate:' Warm *'Natural Satellites:' 1 *'Day Length:' 16 Standard Hours *'Orbital Period:' 327 Local Days *'Seas:' N/A *'Population:' N/A *'Provinces:' N/A *'Capital:' N/A 'Kagoshima' A cool, small-sized planet that serves as the Imperial Capital. The Imperial Palace is located here, as well as parts of the government. Sparsely populated by the ultra-rich. Has one moon which is heavily populated and contains helium-3 mines. *'Type:' Garden World, Inhabited World, Imperial Capital *'Diameter:' 5,778 km *'Classification:' SH-1 *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' 1 *'Day Length:' 23 Standard Hours *'Orbital Period:' 292 Local Days *'Seas:' 9 *'Population:' 4.56 Billion *'Provinces:' 56 *'Capital:' Imperial Center 'Fushiginasekai' A cold world, where the even the equator temperatures borders on subtropical. Cold ski slopes exist up north. This planet serves as the administrative capital of the Empire, and houses the Imperial Administration. It has two moons. *'Type:' Garden World, Inhabited World, Imperial Administrative Capital *'Diameter:' 12,456 km *'Classification:' SH-2 *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' 1 *'Day Length:' 24 Standard Hours *'Orbital Period:' 365 Local Days *'Seas:' 7 *'Population:' 13.38 Billion *'Provinces:' 124 *'Capital:' Grand Toishima Imperial Capital Metropolitan Area 'Narareta' A gas giant. Large, floating platforms in the upper atmosphere collect large amounts of gases, such as helium and hydrogen, for export off world. These stations also house people in environmentally-controlled areas. *'Type:' Gas Giant, Inhabited World *'Diameter:' 87,433 km *'Classification:' SH-3 *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' 24 *'Day Length:' 45 Standard Hours *'Orbital Period:' 420 Local Days *'Seas:' N/A *'Population:' 3.2 Million *'Provinces:' 343 Platforms *'Capital:' Platform 1A1 "Narareta" 'Yamagata' A small, frozen rock. Acts as the main Navy staging area in the system. Has 2 moons, which are used as defensive stations and are inhabited only by Navy personnel. *'Type:' Uninhabitable World *'Diameter:' 2,102 km *'Classification:' SH-4 *'General Climate:' Extremely Cold *'Natural Satellites:' 2 *'Day Length:' 16 Standard Hours *'Orbital Period:' 834 Local Days *'Seas:' N/A *'Population:' N/A *'Provinces:' N/A *'Capital:' N/A 'Tohoku' This star system neighbours the Toishima System and is widely known as the second star system to be colonised by the Human Alliance, and was once under the administrative jurisdiction of the Toishima Colony. Naturally, this system was the first to join the Empire of Toishima when it was first established. It orbits a brightly-burning star, which makes the planets here warmer than most, perfect for the only dedicated breadbasket worlds in the Empire. Two out of five of the planets are inhabitable. The capital of the Tohoku System is Iwate. The Tohoku System is under the jurisdiction of the Navy's Eastern Defensive Sector. *Aomori- Too hot for life. *Iwate- *Miyagi- *Akita- Gas Giant *Chuojima- Too cold for life. 'Kanto' The Kanto System is well known as the largest and most populous system in the Empire of Toishima. It used to be its own colony- the Kanto Colony- before the colonial masters consolidated the Kanto System into the Toishima Colony's jurisdiction as well. As such, it was the second system to join the Empire of Toishima when it was firstestablished. This system orbits a medium-sized star. The planets have varying climates, and four out of the seven planets are inhabitable. The capital of the Kano system is Ibaraki. The Kanto System is under the jurisdiction of the Navy's Eastern Defensive Sector. *Ibaraki *Tochigi *Gunma *Saitama *Chiba *Kanagawa *Ehime 'Chubu' The Chubu System is Western *Niigata *Toyama *Ishikawa *Fukui *Yamanashi 'Kansai' *'System Classification:' KN *'Sector:' Western *'System Population:' *'System Capital:' 'Hyogo' *'Type:' *'Diameter:' *'Classification:' *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' *'Day Length:' *'Orbital Period:' *'Seas:' *'Population:' *'Provinces:' *'Capital:' 'Nara' *'Type:' *'Diameter:' *'Classification:' *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' *'Day Length:' *'Orbital Period:' *'Seas:' *'Population:' *'Provinces:' *'Capital:' 'Wakayama' *'Type:' *'Diameter:' *'Classification:' *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' *'Day Length:' *'Orbital Period:' *'Seas:' *'Population:' *'Provinces:' *'Capital:' 'Kyushu' *'System Classification:' KY *'Sector:' Southern *'System Population:' *'System Capital:' 'Kumamoto' *'Type:' Uninhabitable World *'Diameter:' *'Classification:' *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' *'Day Length:' *'Orbital Period:' *'Seas:' *'Population:' 0 *'Provinces:' *'Capital:' 'Fukuoka' *'Type:' *'Diameter:' *'Classification:' *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' *'Day Length:' *'Orbital Period:' *'Seas:' *'Population:' 0 *'Provinces:' *'Capital:' 'Miyazaki' *'Type:' *'Diameter:' *'Classification:' *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' *'Day Length:' *'Orbital Period:' *'Seas:' *'Population:' 0 *'Provinces:' *'Capital:' 'Chugoku' *'System Classification:' CG *'Sector:' Southern *'System Population:' *'System Capital:' Sanhi City, Tottori The Chugoku System was an independent colony that joined the Empire of Toishima during the rebellion from the colonial masters. The capital of the Chugoku System is Tottori. Shimane *'Type:' Uninhabitable World *'Diameter:' *'Classification:' *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' *'Day Length:' *'Orbital Period:' *'Seas:' *'Population:' 0 *'Provinces:' *'Capital:' Okayama *'Type:' Uninhabitable World *'Diameter:' *'Classification:' *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' *'Day Length:' *'Orbital Period:' *'Seas:' *'Population:' 23 Million *'Provinces:' *'Capital:' Tottori *'Type:' Garden World, Inhabited World *'Diameter:' *'Classification:' *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' *'Day Length:' *'Orbital Period:' *'Seas:' 6 *'Population:' 6.8 Billion *'Provinces:' *'Capital:' Pekin City Yamaguchi *'Type:' Ocean World, Inhabited World *'Diameter:' *'Classification:' *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' *'Day Length:' *'Orbital Period:' *'Seas:' 1 *'Population:' 9.5 Billion *'Provinces:' *'Capital:' 'Kaido' *'System Classification:' KA *'Sector:' Northern *'System Population:' 6.93 Billion *'System Capital:' Hibiya City, Nagano 'Gifu' *'Type:' Uninhabitable Volcanic Planet *'Diameter:' 4,839 km *'Classification:' KA1 *'General Climate:' Extremely Hot *'Natural Satellites:' 2 Moons (KA1-1, KA1-2) *'Day Length:' 4 Standard hours *'Orbital Period:' 163 local days *'Seas:' None *'Population:' 0 *'Provinces:' 0 *'Capital:' None 'Nagano' *'Type:' Garden World, Inhabited World *'Diameter:' 11,453 km *'Classification:' KA2 *'General Climate:' Warm *'Natural Satellites:' 1 Moon (KA2-1) *'Day Length:' 19 Standard Hours *'Orbital Period:' 287 local days *'Seas:' 4 *'Population:' 5.73 Billion *'Provinces:' 37 *'Capital:' Nagano City 'Shizuoka' *'Type:' Terraformed World, Colony World *'Diameter:' 6,983 km *'Classification:' KA3 *'General Climate:' Cool *'Natural Satellites:' 2 Moons (KA3-1, KA3-2) *'Day Length:' 27 Standard Hours *'Orbital Period:' 321 local days *'Seas:' 9 *'Population:' 1.2 Billion *'Provinces:' 12 *'Capital:' Shizuoka City 'Senkaku' A small, frontier system, the Senkaku system is right at the edge of Imperial Space at the mouth of the only completely open corridor through the Dead Zone, facing the Galactic North-West. It contains a small, warm star and only two planets, which are not inhabitable. However, there are two inhabitable moons and several space stations that act as the main external trading hubs. Several bands of asteroids and other rocks are located between the star and the two planets. The capital of the Senkaku System is the moon Senkaku. The Senkaku System is under the jurisdiction of the Navy's Northern Defensive Sector. 'Senkaku' A gas giant, Senkaku is surrounded by hundreds of space platforms and stations which facilitate trading between the Empire and the rest of the galaxy. Senkaku has over 34 moons, of which two are inhabitable. One, also named Senkaku, is the size of a small planet and contains the largest port in Toishima. The other, Dokushima, houses a major Imperial Navy facility. *'Type:' *'Diameter:' *'Classification:' *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' *'Day Length:' *'Orbital Period:' *'Seas:' *'Population:' *'Provinces:' *'Capital:' 'Aicihi' - A cold, rocky planet that is uninhabitable. Sometimes serves as a secondary port for foreigners. *'Type:' *'Diameter:' *'Classification:' *'General Climate:' *'Natural Satellites:' *'Day Length:' *'Orbital Period:' *'Seas:' *'Population:' *'Provinces:' *'Capital:' Category:Civilizations Category:Toishima